A Memory
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: The war is over, more was lost than they wanted. Sad story. Implied slash.


_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the song More Than a Memory. I don't own the Harry Potter characters.**

_**AN:**_ I wrote this with the song because it popped into my head when I heard it. It's slash implied, you have been warned.

A light haired man sat next to the window of a large bedroom. He stared out the window, watching as if he was waiting for someone to walk up the front steps.

_**People say **__**he's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say i need to get on with my life  
But they don't realize**_

The room looked like any other bedroom. It had a large king size bed, made up for the day. A dresser sat along one wall, knickknacks littered the top, scattered around as is carelessly placed. Books covered the room as well, although only a few were in there proper place. Several were placed on the shelves above the messy writer's desk that was wedged in the corner.

_**Cuz when ur dialin six numbers just to hang up the phone  
Dr**__**ivin cross town just to see if he's home  
Wakin a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright  
When u find the things to do not to fall asleep  
Cuz u know he'll be there in your dreams  
That's when he's  
More than a memory**_

An armoire sat on another wall, the doors carelessly left open. A dressing robe hung from the inside hook. Pictures were stuck in random places such as the mirror, on any free surface and the few that were placed I frames were hung over the fireplace in the far corner.

A journal lay on the bedside table. A ribbon marked the next free page. The ribbon was gold and the journal was ruby red. An inscription was written along the bottom in gold. A phoenix quill sat next to it in an ink well, ready to fill the next page.

_**Took a match to everything **__**he ever wrote  
Watched his words go up in smoke  
Tore all his pictures off the wall  
It ain't helpin me at all**_

A pile of dirty clothes lay on the floor by the bed, as if they had been shed in a hurry. The only difference with this room from all others was the layer of dust that covered everything, except one chair that the light haired man would occupy everyday when he would enter the room. Holding a picture of the two of them in his hands.

He didn't leave the house anymore, the Order members that survived the Final Battle had taken to bringing him food and clean clothes. Molly came everyday to gather dirty clothes and clean up what little mess that was there.

_**Cuz when ur talkin out loud but nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
Drinkin more than u ever**__** drank  
Sinkin down lower than u ever sank  
When u find yourself fallin down upon ur knees  
Prayin to God  
Beggin him "Please"  
That's when he's  
More than a memory  
he's more**_

_**he's more**_

Tears streaked down the man's face as he seemed to come to a realization. He walked over to the bed, and for the first time since his lover's death he sat down and picked up the journal. More tears came as he ran his hand over the inscription. He opened the book to the first page, where his love had written a message before he had given the journal to him

My Love,

I know you like to keep your memories. I saw this and knew it was made for you. Maybe, one day when this war is over, we can share those memories with our children.

All my love,

Me

He pulled over the journal to the next spot and gasped when he saw his love had written a message before they had been called to battle.

My Love Remus,

I am writing this as I watch you sleep. I want our future so much, but I fear it won't come to pass. I know I'm strong enough to beat that Bastard, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive. I fear my body won't be able to survive that kind of magical strain. I'm so scared, love.

I understand now, why you love this thing so much. It is so much easier to confess to a book than a person. Although you should name your journal, it might make it easier.

Wet spots, though long dried littered the page. Remus wiped his own away as he read the sweet scrawl of his loves.

I'm sorry we can't have those babies. I will watch over you though. I know you'll make it through this war. I'm gonna go now, so I can be held in your arms a while longer. His call is getting stronger; it won't be much longer before this is all over. I know I don't say it often, but I love you with all of my heart.

All my love,

Me, Harry

Remus couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer and he started to sob.

_**Cuz when you're dialin his**__** number just to hang up the phone  
Drivin cross town just to see if he's home  
Wakin a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear em say it's gonna be alright  
When u find the things to do not to fall asleep  
Cuz u know he's waiting in your dreams  
That's when he's  
More than a memory**_

He felt a warm brush on his cheek, wiping his tears away. He looked around and although he didn't see anybody, he knew Harry was with him.

"I miss you so much Harry. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Remus my love." He heard whispered in his ear.

_**People say **__**he's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but i'll forget**_

I hope ya'll enjoyed the story. Let me know if you want me to continue it or if it should stay a one shot!

Kudos!

Blade Maxwell, Goddess of Death


End file.
